My Sister is Tsundere
by Zer4Zer0
Summary: Menurutku aku adalah orang Perfect yang juga memiliki saudara Perfect tapi kita semua tahu bahwa manusia tidak ada yang sempurna termasuk diriku dan juga saudaraku. (Warn: Inside)
1. Prolog

My Sister is Tsundere

Naruto@Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Family, Ecchi, Hentai, Incest(alasan ada di bio author), Humor(maybe)

Rating: M(17)

Pair: NarutoxHarem

Warning: AU,Lemon(dosa tanggung sendiri),lime, **INCEST** (bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back/exit),POVMC

AN: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari oreimo dan anime lainnya jadi jangan kaget kalo Author menambahkan char dari anime lain

Prolog

Namaku Namikaze Naruto anak ke 2 dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, seorang pelajar SMA di Konoha Academy kelas 2 yang menyukai game dan anime, karena saat ini liburan musim panas, membuat keputusanku pada hari ini adalah bermain Game seharian di rumah hahahahahaha~ mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa aku seorang hikikomori atau introvert tapi percayalah aku hanya malas untuk pergi keluar negeri dan lebih baik tinggal di rumah dengan kedua saudara perempuanku

"hufft.. bastard!!" Ucapku dengan kesal karena melihat tayangan lambat saat player miliku di tembak dari belakang oleh musuh

saat ini aku sedang berada di kamarku dan bermain game yang cukup populer di kalangan para gamer yaitu CoD versi terbaru di PC kesayanganku yang dibelikan oleh orang tuaku

mereka berdua sebenarnya adalah orang tua yang cukup baik dan kaya karena selalu bekerja keras di luar negeri membuat kami anaknya dimanja dengan harta yang melimpah tapi kadang-kadang mereka membuatku sedih karena jarang sekali pulang, paling sedikit mereka pulang 1 kali setahun dan paling banyak 3 kali setahun itupun salah satu dari mereka

"hahhh..." Menghela nafas dan melepas headset, mungkin aku harus mengasah skill game miliku lebih giat lagi melihat player miliku mati berkali-kali dan juga moodku yang memburuk karena memikirkan kedua orang tuaku

hmm... mungkin aku harus bermain game lain..tapi game yang menghibur jadi aku harus bermain game apa ya?

bertanya-tanya, aku tiba-tiba mendapat ide yang sangat cemerlang(menurutku)

"ahh.. aku tau~ aku tau~ **EROGE**! fuhahahahah-ups!?"menutup mulut, sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat sampai tidak sadar bahwa kamar adikku di sebelah kamar milikku mungkin aku akan di bunuh oleh dia jika aku mengatakan hal-hal mesum dengan keras atau dia akan meneriaki aku seperti 'Nii-chan no Hentai!, Menjiijikan!(ini membuatku ingin menangis),Mati sana!' dan lain sebagainya yang berakhir aku meminta maaf walau aku tidak mengerti kesalahanku apa

hmm.. tapi sepertinya ia sedang tidak ada dikamarnya tapi baguslah aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehan miliknya yang menyakitkan tapi dirindukan(lol~abaikan) jadi aku bisa bebas meminjam kaset Game **EROGE** **miliknya**

hehh.. sepertinya kalian terkejut, sama aku juga te~he~ saat tahu pertama kalinya

 **Flashback**

Jam istirahat

"hei Naruto!"

"ck apa?"ucapku dengan kesal ke tiga temanku yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Rock Lee karena menggangu kegiatan 'Memandang jendela dengan melamun'

" Naruto! aku benar-benar iri pada padamu!"ungkap sasuke dengan semangat

"karena?"balasku dengan menaikan alis kanan, tumben ia semangat biasanya dia hanya menjadi emo dipojokan

"kau memiliki adik yang benar-benar manis! dan juga kakak yang sangat cantik!"ujar lee dengan semangat masa muda yang membara

"yap itu benar"

"hnn aku setuju"ujar Sasuke dan Kiba dengan mangguk-mangguk gak jelas

melihat hal itu membuatku menyeringai sombong"khehh tentu saja karena mereka berdua adalah saudaraku jadi wajar saja aku yang super tamvan dan perfect memiliki adik yang super manis dan juga kakak yang super cantik"

"hmm. kenapa kalian membuat ekspresi aneh seperti itu? pasti kalian terpana oleh ketampananku tapi maaf saja aku masih **Normal** ingat itu hmmp~"ucapku sangat gentlemen dan perfectionist dengan penekanan dikata **Normal**

"ahh entah kenapa aku jadi kebelet poop"

"tunggu aku Sasuke-kun aku juga kebelet"

"Lee jangan tinggalkan aku, aku ikut!"

a-apa-apaan! mereka? apakah mereka mau pesta Homo di toilet atau semacamnya karena di tolak oleh diriku yang super tampan dan perfect? cih dasar lelaki eror(An:tidak sadar kalo dirinya sendiri yang eror _)

samar-sama- tidak tapi jelas aku mendengar pembicaraan

"kyaa~ bukankah itu Ruko-Hime Kawaiinya~ aku jadi iri"

"hmmp.. rambut pirangnya juga berkilau seperti emas"

"ahh juga dia seorang dari keluarga yang cukup kaya bukan?"

"benar!? kudengar ia juga seorang model yang profesional"

"ahh~ benar-benar seorang **Putri** sejati bukan?"

"hmm.."ku alihkan pandanganku menuju jendela di sampingku mencari dari mana asal suara itu atau lebih tepatnya ke asal orang yang dijadikan bahan pembicaraan

yahh… orang yang di jadikan bahan pembicaraan adalah adikku Namikaze Naruko seorang remeja perempuan kelas 1-A dan menjadi populer dengan sangat cepat pada saat hari pertama walaupun saat ini hari kedua masuk sekolah karena ke cantikannya dan perfectionist miliknya

tapi sepertinya ia sedang berjalan ke kelasku 2-B(sebenarnya aku cukup pintar tapi kelas A hanya bisa di tempati oleh perempuan yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata sampai saat aku bertanya-tanya kenapa masih ada kesenjangan gender di sekolah Elit ini sialan! tapi kepala sekolah(Senju Tsunade) pernah berkata kepadaku bahwa sekolah ini dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan jadi _wajar_ jika murid perempuan sedikit di istimewakan dan jangan menatap dadaku dengan tatapan penuh nafsumu itu! setelah itu aku hanya cengengesan (sok)polos) dan ada banyak pasang mata yang mengikuti kemana sang Riko-Hime menuju

setelah sampai dikelasku pandangannya terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dengan gelisah

pandanganku dan gadis itu dengan cepat bertemu dan mata adikku Naruko-chan sontak melebar dengan senang

ara? apa dia sedang mencariku? Naruko dengan cepat melangkah dengat cepat ke mejaku menghiraukan tatapan tidak nyaman dari teman sekelasku terutama pada mereka bertiga Sasuke,Kiba,lee yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka uhuk*Homouhuk*partyuhuk*

tapi hei! singkirkan tatapan kotor kalian dari tubuh malaikat suci adikku sialan!

hmm.. tapi memang tubuh adikku yang profosional 89-54-85(sepertinya) dan ukuran ehem*payudaraehem* Cup-D membuat siapapun yang memandangnya menjadi 'bersemangat'(termasuk saya lol)

ohh tidak sepertinya hari ini Nii-chan sangat 'bersemangat' melihat tubuh adiknya yang sekarang berada di depan matanya(ku harap ia tidak memukulku seperti biasanya karena sekarang berada di depan umum)

"Ni-Nii-chan!"ucap Naruko-chan dengan wajah merah

hoho.. sepertinya ia terlalu gugup untuk bertemu Nii-channya atau karena hal lain?

ah dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuh indah miliknya

"apa?"balasku dengan tersenyum

"a-aku ingin-aku ingin..."sambil menggigit bibir, pandangannya terlihat gugup dan curi-curi pandang terhadapku

hehh.. jangan remehkan aku yang sering bermain game Eroge dengan route heroine tsundere demi memahami maksud sebenarnya dari adikku ini

karena ia terlihat gugup dengan wajah memerah dan terlihat bungkusan yang sepertinya isinya bento dia mungkin ingin mengajaku untuk makan bersama tapi biasanya ia makan bersama Nee-chan

mungkin ia khawatir terhadapku karena hari ini aku lupa membawa bento

"baiklah silahkan pimpin jalan~"

"umm.." gumam adikku senang mengetahui Nii-chan miliknya mengerti apa maksudnya

setelah itu aku mengikuti adikku di sampingnya menghiraukan tatapan dari anjing kampung yang berbinar,iri?,lapar? dan bertanya-tanya kemana kita akan makan bersama

"kemana kita akan pergi"

yah~ walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan tempat kita akan makan asalkan tidak di toilet(lol)

"ahh jadi disini yah~"

pintu atap sekolah, aku heran kenapa kita kesini bukankah atap sekolah bukan tempat umum(karena rasio bunuh diri remaja di jepang banyak dilakukan di atap sekolah) dan selalu terkunci

Cklekk*

"huhh?.."seketika semua pertanyaanku lenyap di gantikan dengan pertanyaan 'dari mana kamu mendapatkan kunci' atau 'kenapa kamu memegang kunci atap sekolah?!'

"kenapa bengong? ayo cepat!?"

"umm.. baiklah" menyimpan semua pertanyaanku untuk nanti, dengan ragu-ragu aku melewati pintu atap sekolah

"uwahh benar-benar pemandangan yang ind-"

Jduakk!?

"-ah"

TBC

AN: sebenarnya mau lebih panjang tapi karena hp author yang eror jadi cukup segini

see you later again

ZeraZero Out!


	2. CHAPTER: 1

My Sister is Tsundere

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance,Family,Humor,dan sebagainya

Rating: M(A)

Pair: Narutoxharem

Warning: AU,aneh,abal,gajenes,lemonius,vulgarius,incestius

DON'T LIKE DON'T RIDE

JUST FOR FUN

CHAPTER 1: Bagian 1

Sebelumnya

"uwahh benar-benar pemandangan yang ind-"

Jduakk!?

"-ah"

"ITTAI! sialan!" desisku mengeluh, apa sih maksudnya? tiba-tiba membantingku? dan ohh shit! aku melihat burung berputar di kepalaku, aku lupa bahwa dia mempelajari ilmu judo lalu aku membuatnya marah walau pun aku tidak tahu kesalahanku apa? sungguh dia sangat mengerikan~

"kimoi..hmpp~" balasnya menggembungkan pipi dan membuang muka

oi!oi!oi apa sih maumu? tadi membantingku sekarang mengataiku menjijijkan, ini membuatku sedih tau!

setelah berdiri aku bertanya dengan nada sedih "ke-kenapa?"

"i-itu karena Nii-chan memandangku tidak senonoh tadi!" balasnya menatapku dengan sengit, oh begitu tadi di kelas mukanya memerah karena marah

aku hanya bisa membalas dengan lesu "ta-tapi kan itu tidak disengaja d-dan kamu begitu cantik"

hmm mukanya memerah, apa dia marah lagi?

"a-apa yang kau katakan Nii-chan no BAKA!"

Brakk!

"fuck!" dia mengirim sebuah tendangan ke wajahku dengan kencang

kampret! sepertinya jika aku tidak meminta maaf aku akan patah tulang dan apa-apaan perbedaan kekuatan ini?

"gomen~ kalau aku membuatmu marah, Nii-chan janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ujarku menundukan kepala

"ba-baiklah aku memaafkanmu ta-tapi ini tidak sesuai yang kau pikirkan jadi berterima kasihlah!" balasnya dengan wajah memerah dan gugup?

apasih maksudnya? tapi apapun itu yang jelas aku senang karena dia sudah memaafkanku

setelah itu suasana hanya menjadi canggung

karena suasana ini membuatku jengah aku berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan

"ngomong-ngomong Naruko-chan kenapa kamu menyuruhku kesini? dan dari mana kamu mendapatkan kunci atap sekolah?" ujarku memberondong pertanyaan yang tadi aku simpan di kepalaku

"i-itu karena aku meminta Baa-chan meminjamkannya padaku"

"ohh begitu ya, lalu?"

tidak heran ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan kunci dia pasti merengek ke Tsunade-Baa-san

dan bagi yang belum tahu sebenarnya Senju Tsunade adalah nenek kami dari ayah dan nama aslinya Namikaze Tsunade mungkin karena ia menjadi kepala di sekolah ini membuatnya memakai nama Kakek buyutnya yang mendirikan sekolah ini

"dan aku mengajakmu kesini untuk memakan bento karena Nii-chan lupa membawanya"

"Ahahaha terima kasih Naruko-chan" tersenyum lalu mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut

"ta-tapi jangan salah paham aku melakukan ini karena perintah Nee-chan hummp!"

"nah… apapun itu yang pasti kamu telah repot mengundangku kesini" balasku dengan lembut

setelah itu kami mulai memakan bento tersebut dengan khitmat

"nee~ Nii-chan~"

"nani?"

"aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan?"

"hahh?"

pengakuan ya? apakah seperti pengakuan cinta atau semacamnya?

"pengakuan apa?"

"pe-pengakuan bahwa sebenar aku…"

"a-aku"

"aku?" oke cepat jangan membuat Nii-chanmu ini mati penasaran Naruko!

"AKU MENYUKAI EROGE! Nii-chan"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari pada pengakuan cinta INCEST!

ohh apakah ini yang dinamakan pengakuan dosa besar? dan aku sebagai pastornya?

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"maksudku?"

"IYA MAKSUDKU!…eh maksudnya maksudmu? sialan! kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri fuck!"

"?" Naruko menatapku dengan aneh seperti melihat orang gila

ingin rasanya aku mengatakan 'yang gila itu kamu mengatakan hal aneh padaku' tapi aku tidak ingin patah tulang jadi aku menyimpannya dalam-dalam

tapi kenapa aku mengatai diriku sendiri orang gila? ck Bodo amat! dan sepertinya aku harus mengkonfirmasi perkataan yang aku dengar tidak salah

setelah itu aku berkata dengan hati-hati "ja-jadi intinya kamu menyukai Eroge?"

"hmm..benar~" gumamnya mengangguk

"tapi apa kamu menyukai anime juga?"

jika dia seorang penyuka eroge mungkin ia juga menyukai anime

"tentu, aku juga suka itu terutama terhadap anime yang mempunyai char moe~" Naruko menjawab dengan semangat menggebu-gebu

wah aku tidak menyangka Idola seperti Naruko mempunyai sisi otaku juga, tapi itu tidak seperi aku tidak setuju dengan hobinya karena aku juga seorang yang 'lumayan otaku' setelah semua dan entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan hal ini

"tapi Naruko-chan, kenapa memberitahukan hal ini kepada Nii-chan? bukankah lebih baik di rahasiakan?"

"i-itu karena aku ingin Nii-chan mengetahui rahasiaku dan juga aku ingin meminjam koleksi eroge milik Nii-chan"

"emmm begitu ya, TAPI dari mana kamu tahu Nii-chan memiliki koleksi Eroge?"

perasaan aku belum pernah menunjukan koleksiku ke siapapun(termasuk temanku)

"dari Nee-chan, dia berkata 'psst diam-diam Nii-chanmu mengoleksi banyak game ero loh~'" pasti dia(Nee-chan) diam-diam menyelinap ke kamarku saat aku sedang tidak di rumah dan aku lupa menguncinya,

"grrr awas saja jika ketemu akan kubuat pelajaran untuknya"

Naruko menatap mataku dengan memelas

"Nii-chan bolehkan aku meminjam semua eroge milikmu? onegai~"

"uhh baiklah"

"yatta~ arigato Nii-chan~"

aku hanya tersenyum melihat Naruko bergembira-ria di depanku

kami berdua membereskan kotak bento yang sudah kami makan lalu kembali ke kelas masing-masing dan tidak sadar karena terlalu asyik dengan pembicaraan kami telah melewati satu pelajaran

Flashback: END(FILLER?)

setelah kejadian itu Naruko 'meminjam' semua koleksi eroge miliku dan aku tidak menyangka arti 'meminjam' sama seperti ''merampok' karena setelah itu dia tidak mengembalikanya dan setiap kali aku memintanya untuk dikembalikan dia hanya menjawab 'aku belum menyelesaikan ini Nii-chan' atau 'game ini begitu imut bolehkan~ ini buat Naruko?' di sertai dengan pupy eyes dan itu membuatku kalah telak

tapi hal baiknya kami menjadi lebih dekat seperti memberitahu anime favorit dan membuat aku mengetahui dia sangat menyukai anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica lalu menyuruhku menontonnya, yah~ walaupun animenya tidak buruk juga karena ada gadis-gadis yang moe~ tapi tetap saja aku lebih menyukai Fate/Kalied karena ada ilya-chan yang kawaii~ lalu aku juga merekomendasikan anime itu untuknya dan hasil dia juga menyukainya, tidak cuma denganku Naruko juga sering membicarakan anime dan eroge dengan Nee-chan yang juga seorang otaku

dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apakah ini yang dinamakan 'tiga bersaudara tetapi satu hati' karena kami menyukai hal yang sama?

"huftt" menghela nafas, aku keluar dari kamar

"sepi…" gumamku pelan

tempat tinggalku adalah rumah yang cukup mewah dan luas, berlantai dua dengan beberapa lukisan di dinding

sementara itu kamarku terletak di lantai dua sama seperti kedua saudaraku

"…sepertinya Nee-chan sedang tidak ada dirumah" lanjutku pelan

biasanya Nee-chan saat ini sedang menjalankan salah satu hobinya yaitu renang di kolam rumah ini dan Naruko mungkin seda-

"mmphh…ahh~"

"desahan siapa itu?" bisikku pelan

mengendap-ngendap aku mencari asal suara dengan cara mengecek satu-persatu kamar di sampingku

"Ni-Nii-chan ahh… dame~"

"Glekk…" menelan ludah, aku mendengar suara erotis itu lagi dan gawatnya namaku juga disebut-sebut tapi lebih gawat lagi aku mendengarnya berasal dari kamar adikku

secara diam-diam aku mencoba membuka sedikit pintu kamar adikku yang sepertinya lupa tidak dikunci dan

"ahh!" menahan nafas, aku sedikit syok karena melihat adikku setengah telanjang! ia terlihat hanya memakai rok mini dan bagian atasnya terlihat indah menunjukan oppainya yang lumayan besar atau sangat besar untuk gadis seusianya, dalam hati aku sedikit heran apakah ia sedang Masturbasi dan kenapa ia menyebut namaku?

lalu samar-samar aku mendengar racauan milik Naruko

"mou~ Nii-chan Ecchi, mengatakan hal mesum di samping kamar adiknya~"

"sst… dasar~ ini semua sebab eroge Incest milik Nii-chan yang membuatku membayang Nii-chan mnnn~"

what! the… dia terangsang karena eroge lalu membayangkanku?!

"ahh… andai Nii-chan melihatku begini mungkin akan membuatku tambah terangsang" bisiknya memejamkan mata, sambil memijat pelan Oppai indah miliknya

si-sial entah mengapa celanaku sedikit sesak disini dan aku ingin sekali menggantikan tangannya yang sedang menggerayangi tubuh sexynya!

'tapi cukup Naruto! walaupun dia sedang memikirkanmu bukan berarti harus diam disini lalu menontonnya! kau tidak sedang berhadapan dengan adik manis yang penurut tapi macan betina yang siap menerkammu' pikirku serius

juga, jika aku ketahuan mungkin dia akan mematahkan satu-persatu tulangku atau kemungkinan paling buruk dia mengadukan ke orang kita lalu membuatku tidak mendapat uang jajan selama setahun yang berakhir aku tidak bisa membeli hobi milikku

hmm… setelah menimbang keuntungan dan kerugian yang di hasilkan oleh kejadian ini aku memutuskan untuk mundur dari medan perang

saat aku akan berbalik entah kesialan atau keberuntungan tertimpa padaku

Krieet!?

Brakk!

"Ittai!…"

'Bullshit! kaki sialan!' mengutuk dalam hati, aku tersandung oleh kakiku sendiri, gawatnya aku terjatuh kedalam kamar adikku dimana ia sedang setengah telanjang dan hampir berteriak, APA BERTERIAK?

spontan aku berlari kearahnya dengan cepat lalu menindih dan menutup mulutnya

Wussh!

Krit!Krit!

"HMMMP!"

sedetik kemudian aku tersadar bahwa posisi kami sangat 'intim', bagaimana tidak aku berada di atas sambil membekap mulut Naruko sedangkan dia berada di bawah ku setengah telanjang

jika dari pandangan orang luar mungkin(pasti) terlihat seperti kakak siscon brengsek yang akan memperkosa adiknya yang manis

uhh sial apa sih yang harus kulakukan?

pilihan pertama melepas mulutnya lalu meninggalkanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi itu buruk setelah itu pasti dia menelpon orang tuaku. pilihan kedua MERAPE sekalian karena sudah kepalang tanggung apalagi melihat adikku yang dalam kondisi memperlihatkan oppai indah miliknya. dan terlebih lagi dia menyebut namaku saat masturbasi artinya dia ingin 'berhubungan' denganku bukan?

'nah~ aku akan mencoba merangsangnya' pikirku

"nyamm~"

lembut aku mengulum pelan telinga milik Naruko

"enggg~… ahh"

merasa Naruko tidak akan melawan atau berteriak aku menghapus tanganku dari mulutnya lalu memijat halus kedua dadanya yang empuk

"ahh…ahh N-Nii-chan~ ya-yamatte~" kesah naruko menggelinjang

"kenapa berhenti hmm?… bukankah kau menyukainya? adik mesum~" balasku menggodanya dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan memijat

"t-tidak… aku tidak mesum, tapi Nii-chan yang mesum karena mengintipku!" wajah Naruko memerah

"ara~ benarkah? bukankah Naruko-chan yang tadi menyebut nama Nii-chan dengan mesum?"

"i-itu…" Naruko memalingkan pandangan dengan malu

"baiklah~ karena Naruko-chan berubah menjadi adik mesum, Nii-chan akan memberikan hukuman~"

Cup

aku meraup bibir manis milik Naruko lalu berciuman ala francise dan bersilat lidah sambil bertukar saliva

"mpph…ahh" Naruko langsung membalasku dengan agresive, mengecap lidah masing-masing aku bisa merasakan mulut Naruko sangat manis seperti permen yang membuatku kecanduan. walau masih pemula kami bisa merasakan nafsu kita tersalurkan lewat ciuman ini

menggunakan tangan yang bebas, aku memijat payudaranya dengan tangan kanan dan yang satunya meraba bagian bawah tubuh yang terasa basah

"ahh…ahh…ahh ikkeh~ Nii-chan mnnnn" desah Naruko erotis sambil memperdalam ciuman, karena merasa sudah kehabisan stok pasokan oksigen aku menyudahi permainan lidah kami

aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku bisa berbuat lebih jauh lagi melihat ekpresi Naruko yang sayu sambil menggigit bibir

dengan penasaran pandanganku beralih ke bagian bawah tubuh Naruko yang sampai saat ini masih tertutup rok mini "Naruko-chan boleh aku membukanya?"

"emmm..." Naruko mengangguk lemah, mugkin dia pasrah menikmati perlakuanku padanya?

Srett!?

aku membuka resleting rok milik Naruko lalu menurunkannya

TBC

Reader: woy lanjutin thor!

Author: maaf cukup sampai disini nanti author berusaha akan update secepatnya karena saat ini otak author ngeblank total tidak bisa berpikir jadi review untuk menambah semangat menulis author

Bye Zer4Zer0 out!


End file.
